Robotic manipulators have traditionally employed relatively hard effectors (e.g., fingers) to grasp or move objects. Recently, soft actuators have begun to be used; soft actuators conform to a target and are therefore more suitable than hard actuators for a number of delicate tasks (such as handling of food or other fragile items).
Robotic actuators are often mounted to a robotic arm to allow the actuators to be positioned where needed. Soft actuators especially need to be mounted securely so that they do not pull away from the surface to which they are mounted when they are inflated. As a result, it can sometimes be difficult to switch one actuator for another, such as when an actuator fails or is nearing the end of its service life.